Et si tout était différent?
by Abyline
Summary: Harry, lâchement abandonné par les Dursley se retrouve par je ne sais qu'elle raison en Amerique. Le soir même Raven alias Mystique le trouve. Et si tout était different de l'histoire que tout le monde connait mais en restant quand même un peu la même?
1. Prologue

**_Bonjour tout d'abord comme mit sur mon profil /!\ FAUTES D'ORTOGRAPHE /!\ -Pour commencer ces deux univers ne m'appartienne pas, Harry Potter a J. et X-Men à... Bah je sais pas vraiment à qui._**

**_-vous pouvez tout de suite oublier ce qui est dit dans les films, car je n'ai vu que le 4 et le 1 de X-Men (les autres je ne me souviens plus) et Harry Potter va être totalement modifier donc voila._**

**_Bonne lecture. _**

**_***Abyline***_**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Il faisait soir, Mystique marchait dans la rue qui menait a l'école de Charle Xavier. Elle arriva devant la grille, s'appretait a l'ouvrir...mais quelque chose retint son intention. Un petit garçon au cheveux noir corbeaux. Son visage tuméfié et ses cicatrice le long du corp devait prouver qu'il était battu. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. Mystique le pris dans ses bras. Aucun enfant ne devrait subir ce genre de sort. Elle déciderait de ce qu'il lui arriverais ce soir. Elle poussa la grille. Une fois a l'interieur elle toca a la porte.

-Oui? Murmura une voix.

-Hank? Chuchota t'elle.

-Raven? Mais que fait-tu ici?

-Ouvre! Ordonna t'elle.

Et il ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur une Raven joyeuse tenant un petit garçons dans les bras.

-Qui-es? Demanda t'il?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je l'ai trouvé devant la grille.

-On devrait le soignier.

Raven hocha la tête. Elle l'amena a l'étage de l'infirmerie. Elle le coucha dans un lit tendit que Hank prenait les premier secours. Une fois qu'il fut un peu mieux soignier, ils le laissa dormir.

-Tu va le garder. Questionna t'il.

-Je ne sais pas.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Le lendemain, le petit garçon ce réveilla un peu engourdi faute au medicament. Il vut un homme au cheveux bruns avec des lunette et une femme avec des long cheveux blond.

-Ah, tu est réveillé. Comment t'appelle-tu?

-Harry, monsieur, Harry Potter...

* * *

**_Alors oui, c'était cours mais en même temps c'est le prologue..._**

**_***Abyline***_**


	2. 1: Premier pas sur la glace

**_Bonjour tout d'abord comme mit sur mon profil /!\ FAUTES D'ORTOGRAPHE /!\ -Pour commencer ces deux univers ne m'appartienne pas, Harry Potter a et X-Men à... Bah je sais pas vraiment à qui._**

**_-vous pouvez tout de suite oublier ce qui est dit dans les films, car je n'ai vu que le 4 et le 1 de X-Men (les autres je ne me souviens plus) et Harry Potter va être totalement modifier donc voila._**

**_Bonne lecture. _**

**_***Abyline***_**

* * *

**Premier pas sur la glace:**

_-Harry, monsieur, Harry Potter..._

Raven sourit a Harry. Hank hocha la tête et marqua quelque chose dans son calepin.

-Alors Harry, tu sais coment tu tes retrouvé ici? Demanda Hank.

-Heu... Pas vraiment. Je me souvient juste que mon oncle Vernon m'avait déposé en pleine rue en me disant qu'il devait faire quelque chose et qu'il ne reviendrait pas me chercher et c'est tout. Ah...non une forte lumiére blanche aussi.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il se tourna vers Raven et dit:

-Tu crois qu'il pourrait être un mutan?

-Je ne sais pas. Murmura celle-ci.

-Pour l'instant je n'ai pas vu de pouvoir particulier. Continua Hank.

-Harry, es-que des chose bizzard se produise des fois quand tu es dans les parages? Demanda t'il le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Heu,... Je me souviens que une fois alors que je me fausait poursuivre par mon cousin et sa bande il y avait un cul-de-sac et... Je me suis retrouver sur le toit de la cantine.

-Téléportation? Demanda Hank.

Raven haussa les épaules. Elle s'assit à coter de Harry et lui carressa les cheveux.

-Rien d'autre? Murmura t'elle.

-Si, un jour je n'avais pas fait mes devoir a cause de mon cousin et ma prof allais m'enguirlander quand elle c'est retrouvé avec les cheveux bleus. Et aussi un jour je me promenais au Zoo avec ma tante et mon oncle, pour l'anniversaire de mon cousin **(NDA: je sais normalement c'est pour le onziéme annif de Dudley mais j'ai un peu changé les dates) **et au vivarium j'ai fit la conversation avec un serpent du Mexique.

Raven sourit, Hank lui parraissait surpris.

-Que... Tu as plusieurs pouvoir c'est étrange... On va voir ça avec le proffesseur X.

-Oui cela serait le mieux pour lui. Conclu Raven.

Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui tendit une tasse de cacao qu'elle venait de préparé pendant qu'il racontait ses mésaventures. Il s'en saisit et la remercia.

-Mais de rien Silver. dit elle avec un sourire.

-Silver? Demanda t'il.

-Oui, car je trouve que ça te va bien c'est mysterieux, beau et ça veut dire argent. dit elle.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

À huit heure du matin le proffesseur X descendit dans sa chaise jusqu'au réfectoire bondé d'élève mutant. Il vit Raven un petit dans les bras avec Hank entrain de parler. Il entra dans la tête du petit pour l'identifier.

_-Pousse toi idiote! Pousse toi de la! Cria un homme encapuchonné_

_-non, non, pas Harry, je vous en suplie. Pleurnicha une rousse au yeux verts Qu'il pensa être la mére du petit._

_-POUSSE TOI DE LA! Rugit l'homme._

_-NON, TUER MOI A SA PLACE, JE VOUS EN SUPLIE! S'égosilla la jeune mére._

_-Comme tu voudra... AVADA KEDAVRA! le sort vert toucha la femme ne pleins cœur elle tomba au sol... Morte._

_-Maintenant a ton tour Harry Potter... AVADA KEDAVRA. Le sort vert se diriga vers le petit a une vitesse vertigineuse mais le sort rebondit sur le front du Bébé pour tuer à moititer l'homme devant lui, laissant une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair._

_..._

_Un placard, sous un escalier. Un homme tenait un petit garçons au cheveux noir corbeaux et aux yeux verts par le col, il le balança dans le placard avec un coup de pied. Le petit gémit de douleur._

_-SALE INCAPABLE, TU EST COMME TES MONSTRE DE PARENTS C'Est PLUS QUE BÉNÉFIQUE POUR LA SOCIÉTÉE QU'ILS SOIT MORTS! Rugit l'homme._

_Le petit garçons vit la porte se refermer le laissant dans le noir total. Il pleura beaucoup._

_..._

_Ils étaient dans la rue, son oncle Vernon le déposa sur le trottoir avant de refermer la portiére de la voiture et de crier par la fenêtre:_

_-Je vais faire un course je reviendrait._

_Le petit garçons de huit ans hocha la tête et s'assit sur le trottoir, comptant les voiture pour faire passer le temps. Une heure. Deux heures. Trous heures. Quatres heures... Rien toujour rien il faisait maintenant nuit Harry se senti lourd il s'évanouit sur le trottoir rêvant d'un endroi ou il serait en sécurité. Le petit garçon ensanglanté se retrouva devant le portail de son école._

_..._

Il avança jusqu'au groupe et sourit au jeune garçons.

-Bonjour Harry.

-Bonjour... Monsieur. Murmura t'il toujour dans les bras de Raven.

-Je t'en prie appelle moi Charle. dit il.

Harry hocha la tête tourna la tête de droite à gauche en observant les adolescents et les jeunes adultes qui le scrutaient du regard ce qui le mit mal à l'aise.

-Où somme nous? Demanda Harry.

-A l'école des sur-doué du proffesseur Xavier, moi. Tu à ici tout les futur X-men.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Mais... J'ai pas compris... C'est quoi un X-men? Demanda Harry.

-Ce sont des mutant. Répondit une fille. Ororo Monroe, mais je préfére Tornade.

-hm...

La fille lui sourit. Elle se tourna vers Charle.

-Quel est son pouvoir? Demanda t'elle.

-Harry n'est pas un mautant c'est un sorcier enfin de ce que j'ai cru comprendre dans ses souvenir.

-Un sorcier?... Bug général...

-Vous êtes sur proffesseur? Demanda un garçon.

-A deux cent pour cent Bobby.

-Bon eh bien, Harry, bienvenue chez les X-men...

* * *

**_Voila, voila finit ce chapitre..._**

**_je kiff le suspence..._**

**_je devrais normalement updater tout les lundi ma fics..._**

**_j'espére que vous voudriez la suite._**

**_***Abyline***_**


	3. Pouvoir? Sorcier? Ok

**_Bonjour a tous et merci, pour les Reviews... Je voulais juste dire que oui,... Je met le lundi (juste pour préciser) prcq j'ai des examen et ćest pas facil d'écrire ;)_**

**_Ps: j'ai inventé des personnages... _**

**_et encore /!\ faute d'ORTOGRAPHE et rien ne m'appartient (sauf quelque perso a moi!)_**

**_***Abyline***_**

* * *

**Pouvoir? Sorcier? Ok...**

Harry c'était endormit dans les bras de Raven, il se réveilla toujours dans la cantine. Tout le monde le regardait. Soudainement il prit peur et ses cheveux passérent du noir au rose flash, puis au jaune canaris pour s'arrêtter au bleu.

-Woah,... Rien à redire,... Fantabuleux. Dit Tornade.

Il rougit, ses cheveux devinrent rouge. Il sourit a Tornade et esseya de se dégager de Raven. Elle le posa sur le sol.

-Que veux tu faire Harry? Demanda Raven.

-Je veux essayer de voir ce que je peux faire avec mon pouvoir.

Il s'arrêtta à une table ou une jeune brune se moquai de lui. Il tendit sa main vers son assiette de pâte.

-Alors mon chou que veux-tu faire avec cette assiette de pâte? Dit t'elle moqueusement.

Il se consentra et l'assiette bougea et se retrouva sur la tête de la brune qui fulminait. Elle envoya une vague d'eau de son verre sur Harry qui baissa la tête pour ne pas être touché. Il partit ensuite vers Tornad et Ppensa trés fort à des cheveux blonds. Elle eue des cheveux blonds. Il s'amusait comme un fou. Il s'assit sur les genoux de Tornade.

-Ahahahaha... Tornade à les cheveux blonds...

Elle leurs tira la langue. Il prit du pain et le jetta sur logan, la personne qui avait rit de Tornade.

-Gneu...

Il rit. Suivi de Tornade, Raven et toute la salle. Harry se sentit aimé pour une fois...

**_..._**

Dumbeldore frapa à la porte du 4 Privet Drive. Pétunia Dursley lui ouvrit.

-Bonjour... VOUS!

-Bonjour madame Dursley je voudrait voir comment Harry va.

-Potter n'est plus chez nous et sa nous arrange allez-vous-en! Cria la Pétunia.

-COMMENT! HARRY N'EST PLUS CHEZ VOUS? Rugit le Proffesseur.

-Oui...oui. Murmura la femme apeurée.

Dumbeldore Disparut jusqu'a son bureau. Cela va être compliqué sans mon meilleur pion de l'échequier...

* * *

_**Bon c'est trés cours mais je ferai plus long la prochaine fois... La faute au examen...**_

_**Ensuite je poste Dimanche car je ne pourrai pas posté ce lundi... Voila.**_

_**Oh et je préviens tt de suite he posterait le chapitre six le 29 juin car pour mon anniversaire, (le 29 juin) je poste pour me faire un cadeau et pour vous par la même occasion.**_

_*****Abyline*****_


	4. Note de l'auteur

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

**_Bonjour alors voila les examens dure plus longtemps que prévu et je ne peux alors pas poster ni écrire de chapitre et (je l'avoue) me dérange beaucoup. Je vais qd même essayer de poster un chapitre pour le 29 juin. Et j'ai encore école jusqu'au 4 juillet donc voila..._**

**_merci de votre comprehension._**

**_***Abyline***_**


End file.
